The Potions Conference
by snow-leopard-demon24
Summary: Harry Potter could not stand it anymore, while he found refuge in the muggle world. An interesting letter found the perfect way for Harry Potter to return to the Wizardring World.
1. Chapter 1

The Potions Conference: Chapter 1

by (Snow) snow-leopard-demon24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any way associated with J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Non canon compliant, HBP or DH. Plot will be discovered with you, as I don't know what's going to happen either. Ron and Hermione bashing (with most of the Weasley). Also, this is going to be a Snarry, don't like don't read and all that good stuff. I tend to have fragments, don't like, then become my beta. Um, there would be mentions of real places later on in the story.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his kitchen table in muggle London with a potato and peeler in hand in hopes of making cheesy mash potatoes. Harry Potter didn't have much happening for him. While doing odd jobs for the Ministry, and working with Muggle Law Enforcement for Wizard interference, Harry Potter was having a quiet life, one he never had since his parents were alive. So when the post came in via owl. To see an envelope with the Hogwarts crest explaining a retake of Seventh year and a list of classes and materials. Harry easily discarded the letter. Already planning on taking his NEWTs the next time he checked into the Ministry.<p>

While Harry really adored the Wizardry World, a place where his Uncle couldn't touch him. It became a trap after the years. And even Hogwarts couldn't take that feeling away. Therefore, no one could have imagined the boy-who-lived to be found living as a muggle. Even if he was muggle-raised, a fact that many seem to forget. It was a peaceful place. Without reporters hassling him and away from people trying to shake his hand. And heaven forbid the marriage proposals which Harry could only shudder in repulse.

After the whole fiasco with Ginny who seemed that it had gone to her head and was telling everyone that they were going to get married. It was the scoop of the century, or how Rita Skeeter claimed, when Harry negated on planning on marrying any time soon. And not only was Ginevra Weasley a liar, but Harry Potter was one-hundred percent gay, and he wish to tell her to stop trying to slip love potions into his drinks and food.

It was safe to say after the article was published that it was only the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur who were the only ones from the Weasley family that were talking to him. While Harry had to complement Hermione when he received a howler while trying to manipulate and was angry at him, all the while yelling. Seeing as it was never going to end, and at that point his mash potatoes were starting to burn. A quick incendio brought silence to the room. Making a mental note to look online for a company to send a bag of poop to Mione, he stirred the mash potatoes and quickly washed the fruit he bought at the grocery.

While not the most exciting life, but Harry thought that he had enough of that. As a madman trying to kill you your entire life was enough for him. But he did miss the magical world. So after receiving all O's in the subjects he tested on. He decided that it was the best time to further his education, to become a Potions Master and a Defense Master. While a timer chimed indicating the potion he was making in the basement has simmered, and had to be taken off the fire. Harry Potter thought that it was the most brilliant idea he had ever had, to live his own way.

Taken out of his thoughts as he heard a hoot from Hedwig indicating the morning mail. An issue of the Daily Prophet, bills, love letters, pleas from the Headmistress to return to Hogwarts. A thick envelope from the magical branch of University of Cambridge explaining he received his mastery in Potions and Defense. Congratulating him in his success and future endeavors. While an invitation for a Potions conference was also in the envelope. He was ready to recycle the invitation when he saw a familiar name on the list of speakers. A smile appared on his face as he passed the letter to Hedwig conforming his attendance. Watching Hedwig fly out the open window, disappearing into the cloudy sky. Harry Potter found the perfect way to return to the Wizardring community.

* * *

><p>It's short, and I don't expect constant updates. I write when I have the inspiration. Please read my other stories too!<p>

I try to review all the stories I read, so please do the same. Because, while I appreciate the alerts and favorites. I don't know if it's really interesting or if you have any suggestions. Also, suggestions are loved and appreciated. I tend to do the same, like prompts, or if there is a scene which I belief would benefit the author's.


	2. Chapter 2

The Potions Conference

by Snow

Warning: OC, fragments.

* * *

><p>As Harry walked out of the San Diego International Airport walking across the bridge and down the stairs to the parking lot to the car that the committee promised would be. Fingering the crumpled paper in his pocket and quickly reading the description and license plate. He quickly reversed the car driving downtown, taking the 94 freeway. Earlier he had looked at places to stay. Thinking that having a hotel room was too much. As he turned left and drove up a large hill. While not the prettiest place, it would do for the two weeks he would be here and the people he was renting from were really nice, and while he never saw them. He imagined that their younger daughter was always at home. It seemed that she had a magical inclination the way things appeared around her. Possibly a squib or a witch, Harry had to watch over her.<p>

On the second day after accustoming himself to a new place and deciding to go to San Diego's Historical places. Which he decided to go to Balboa Park and look at the museums. While he had lots of fun, the Science Center was his favorite. Despite how hectic it was which later he found out by asking a volunteer that it was Free Tuesday for all San Diegan residents. It was time to go shopping for robes, as it wouldn't do for him to show up to a magical convention in muggle clothes. He entered into downtown San Diego in the Gaslamp district, getting hopelessly lost.

He first noticed the store, as he tried to doge the lines for clubs and drunks, was The Weird Sisters, and a rather feminine touch. It seemed weird for him that none of the muggles even noticed the store, as no one even spared a glace when clearly it was blasting music, hurting his ear drums. As he walked into the store he was surprised by the mixture of wizard and muggle clothes. Although he did blush when he saw the back of the store, which held their more interesting clothing. The girl working there was more than willing to help him out. Finding formal robes and more casual clothes.

As he walked out of the store promising the girl that he would return and that she could find him an entire wardrobe. Leaving behind both his dignity, less money on his Gringotts card, and an autograph. Harry sure hope that the person he was going to see the next day liked all the effort he put in dressing himself, especially as he picked the robe in his favorite color. As he put out the light with a flick of his wand. Harry couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face.

As he walked through the automatic doors, Harry couldn't believe that the committee decided on a place that muggles could easily find. The whole secrecy of the Wizarding world would have been destroyed. At least they were smart enough on the days for the conference. As a cat girl passed by, Harry could only be shocked when the cat girl turned to her friend conversing, with a male voice.

As he rolled his eyes at the weirdness of it all and walked towards the direction of the Potion Conference. Apologizing to those he accidently bumped against and trying to stop the groping hands to his backside. Ducking below a banner which a pair of workers was putting up, sighing in relief not even caring to read the signs proclaiming San Diego's Comic-Con 2011.

Conversing with other's more than half your age started to bore him and it was only thirty minutes. While others congratulated him for defeating the Dark Lord and being one of the youngest Potion Master of the world. When Harry tried to butt in and claim rather Severus Snape was the first, to only be completely ignored. Huffing at their rudeness and excused himself seeing as everyone else were discussing similar topics. Harry never knew that the Convention was more to catch up and gossip. About so and so sleeping with their apprentice. He couldn't imagine this is what Snape had to deal with every time he had to attend. Watching as a person walked to the podium and placed his wand to his throat pronouncing a sonorus. It was cue for everyone that the Potions Conference was about to start.

As one by one, Potion Master after another from different parts of the world gave their speech of their achievements, how wonderful their country was, and what they could do to approve. Harry's eyes began to close with the rhythm of a ticking of a clock and the mellow voice of the speakers lured him to sleep. It was like five hours of History of Magic class. While the room became silent and he felt someone nudge him awake. In surprise he opened his eyes to only see opal eyes glaring at him. "It seems that every year the Professors have become incompetent to allow anyone study to become a Potion Master. Or rare too glorified with celebrities. But I rather not waste my time on those whom do not understand or even care about the art of potions." Snape sneered, "As you all can see by the colleagues before me. The point is not patriotism and all those foolish loyalties to ones country of birth. As I have said before many times. The use of the Wolfsbane potion has been tested to prevent full transformation of Lycanthropy. This can only relieve the symptoms, not cure it. As all who are present are Potion Masters, or most of us, we all know how complex this potion is, and can only be brewed at certain times. Many werewolves cannot afford the potion. Therefore, having all the Ministries of Magic in every country subsidized the potion. The ingredients would cost less, which more who are effect by Lycanthropy can afford it. While monkshood can now only be found in Scotland, it should not create difficulties to other Potion Masters who are adequate to even brew this potion."

"And what about you Severus. The last I've heard the British Ministry of Magic had declined every applicant for this potion. To the point that you are banned from having a hearing concerning it. Could it be rather the negative affects your status as a Death Eater in your country that prevents your further research?"

Harry could only turn and stare at the newcomer that was leaning against the entrance. Harry didn't know who this person was, but it was obvious that he knew Snape, especially the way he was leering at him. Turning to look at his ex-Potion Professor's reaction to see a blank face. But his eyes portrayed cold fury. "Emilius Mairin, what an unpleasant surprise. I thought you were ban from these conferences after they found you guilty for experimenting on your patients and causing their death."

The man, now known as Mairin, stalked towards Snape, wand out in attention of hurting. Being the savior everyone portrayed him to be, he sent a wandless and nonverbal Jelly-legs jinx causing the man to fall on his face. "Potter, while your efforts are deplorable and your Gryffindor is showing. I do not need your assistance."

As Mairin unconscious body was carried away. Snape walked away in a whirlwind of black clothes. Realizing as an escape as it was. Harry ran after the Potion Master calling after him in a failed attempt for him to stop. Not knowing that this was one of the most exciting Potion Masters conventions, after 1946 when someone was found masturbating in the bathroom.

In a loud crack, Snape apparated away. Without a way for Harry to know where to go after him. And there was only one place he know where the Potion Master would be. With a sigh, he apparated to his apartment. It seemed that the Headmistress will be receiving her answer.

* * *

><p>Can I tell you how much I love you guys? Thank you everyone for the Story alerts, favorites, Author alerts, and reviews! Please tell me what you all think should happen when Harry returns to Hogwarts, a scene or even a phrase that you want me to put in the next chapter.<p>

Inspiration is my crack, and your love is my desire.

Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Potions Conference

By snow-leopard-demon24 (Snow)

Warning: Fragments, OOC, Lime (is at the end, in italics, skip if uncomfortable), Language.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around worriedly from his position. After Apparating from his muggle flat to the apparition point, past memories came in a flood. From when Malfoy fell into a mud puddle to when Ron hated him during the Twiwizard Tournament. Hogwarts was his home, but after the war Harry could always feel sadness surrounding Hogwarts. The light feeling and the childish of it all disappeared. And it seemed to have affected the student's as well. Harry had never seen a more serious batch of first years. It didn't help that there was still some resemblance of the fight. With Hogwarts still under construction the white tombs that littered the grounds were a sober reminder of human weakness. No matter how much Wizards claim to be superior to muggles.<p>

As he walked through Hogsmeade, nodding and smiling to some friendly faces. Harry could only feel jealous to all those people. They were not touched by the war like he had. The constant reminder of Voldemort would always be blemished on his forehead. While the rest of the Wizarding world have peace until the next Dark Lord rose. As he walked closer to the gates of Hogwarts a figure walked out of the main doors towards his direction. Harry sighed with aggravation as he was already found by the Headmistress. They walked side by side not speaking as the awkward silence surrounded them. The whispers of Hogwarts portraits followed them. _I'm sure by half an hour the entire population will know that Harry Potter has returned. _He was pulled out of his musing as the gargoyle at the door moved aside. As they both walked through the door. Harry was surprised that nothing changed. Looking the same way since he had last entered the Headmaster's office, the last time he was here resulted in broken glass all over the floor. All around the room, the past Headmaster's and Mistress looked back at him. The Headmistress motioned him to sit as she walked around her desk and sat in her own chair.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm glad that you responded to my letter. But it seems that it doesn't concern anything related to my letters. So then, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?"

Harry looked at the Headmistress. The white hair and wrinkles made her look older than she actually was. It seemed that the death of Dumbledore affected her more than she let on. "Professor, I wish to apologize for my invasion and that I've never responded to any of your letters. I'm been very busy helping the Muggle Law Enforcement. And I was tired of being praised for being a murderer. Also, you should not worry about my education. As I already took my NEWT's at the Ministry and have masteries in two fields. I've returned to Hogwarts in hopes of having a hearing with Professor Snape. As the last time that we saw each other we left in not so well atmosphere. "

"Have I not told you many times Mr. Potter to call me Minerva? We have gone through a war together. And we have come to a familiarity that would allow us to be on a first name basis. As you should know, you are always welcome to Hogwarts. And if you have the need to return, we have a place for you to stay. In regard to Professor Snape, it is up to him whether he wants to talk to your or not. Now, go and leave this old woman and go do what you must. Don't forget to visit! "

Harry left the office with a smile as he walked towards the dungeons. The halls were surprisingly empty as he was not interrupted. As Harry walked closer to Snape's office, the more nervous he became. The reality of getting kicked out our degraded almost made him turn tail and walk out through the main doors. Being hit by the whomping willow would have been better to any punishment Snape would give him. But he was a Gryffindor, and couldn't back down. As he knocked on the door, the sound resonating through the hallway "It feels like a badly made horror movie."

A few minutes later, there wasn't a response. Harry nocked again, and still no one answered. Huffing, he returned the way he came from and apparated back to his home. As he closed the door behind him, and opened a cabinet door full with liquor, he grabbed the firewhiskey and a glass and sat at the table. He wanted answers, but it seemed that going to Snape's office wasn't the best idea. Either he tries to put a tracking spell on him. Which wouldn't work as he first has to find him, and surely Snape would know if he even tried. Or maybe, he could get help from a little elf. Plan formed, Harry went to bed, putting on his pajama pants, but not his shirt. Curled in his bed dreaming of a Potion Master.

_The face of Cedric Diggery staring at him, eyes dead, chest unmoving, and Voldemort's laughter in the background. The entire night he roomed the hallways, going for the dorms all the way to the dungeons. Each step he took, a presence he felt, began to become stronger and stronger. Till' he felt a prickle in his mind, occlumency, someone was trying to invade his thoughts. He had an inkling of who it was. As he walked faster, to the point of jogging, he hid in a nook, as he saw the end of the Potion Master's robe as he turned the corridor. Unknown by him, he released his breath that he was holding in. As he left the nook, assured of his safety and the lack of detention started to head towards his dorms when he felt someone grab him from behind holding his hips._

_ Warm callous hands wrapped around his hips. Making his unusually fast heart skip a beat as a warm breath blew on his ear."Mr. Potter" he gasped, as color began to show on his cheeks down to his throat, and to the rest of his body which was covered by clothes. He tried to free himself from the grasp. Only to have hands tighten forcing him back to the mysterious man's hard chest. He gasped at the feeling of something hard poke at his lower back, making his blush turn to a scarlet red. He began to wiggle, to only have the hands prevent him from moving. The hard object twitched. He's eyes widen and he knew what that was. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention Potter." A shiver ran down his spine. And he knew the bastard was smirking. "Yes Professor." As he tried to move, he was pulled back to his previous position. "You mistake me Mr. Potter detention starts now."_

_ As the hands let him go, he turned slightly to see Professor Snape walk down the corridor. And with the light which Professor Snape called upon. As a sigh broke out of his lips and a flash of yellow later, and wand in hand, he followed the direction which he last saw him. With the portraits whispering after, most of them not trying to hide the fact that they were talking about him. As the continued down the hall, unknown by him, was imitating the very person who touched him. Glaring at the portraits, with the river of gossip following behind, one jumping out of her seat, spilling her blood red wine on the carpeted floor to be seen a corridor away. _

_ As he stood in front of the Potions door, he could have run away. Went to Dumbledore and told what his spy did to him. Ran away, trying to forget what happen, and tell himself that what he felt when air brushed his ear was not arousing. That he was disgusted, and it was immoral. Yet his hand knocked the door without his brain's consent, and after the voice coming from the door telling to come in. He had no other choice to open the door and step through. _

_ He stepped into the potions classroom; Snape was sitting at his desk completely calm and grading first year papers. Harry was at a loss of what to do. Was he supposed to stay standing, or sit down at one of the desk? Despite all five years of attending Hogwarts, most of the time in detention, he didn't know what to do. After a few minutes of being ignored he shuffled towards a seat and sat down, in the direct vision of the person he didn't want to be around, at all, or what he kept on telling himself. Seeing as Snape was in his own little world, Harry, quite rudely, dropped his wand on the desk which a loud thunk vibrated around the room. Harry was staring quite cheekily as he noticed Snape put down his pen and looked up. Those black inky eyes, dark as midnight, were penetrating his very soul. "Oh shit."_

_ "Another ten points from Gryffindor for language Potter." He didn't even try to look mad. All these years of having points taken off by just living by the man standing in front of him, you get used to it. Well, except for everyone else in your house. As Snape walked around his desk walking towards him, Harry couldn't help that he breath hitched, which only cause Snape's smirk to grow even bigger. Like an evil Grinch, but a hot Grinch. _

_ He sat up straight in his chair as he saw Snape was starting to invade his personal space. "It seems, Mr. Potter that I am the only person adequate enough to understand that you actions of breaking the rules, are intolerable, and only leads to having myself punished you, because obviously no one can control you." It seemed that his cock agreed with him, because it twitched, and began to rise in interest. In embarrassment he tried to will himself to stay calm, yet the look which Snape was sending him didn't help much. With a swish of his wand, a row of cauldrons appeared on the back table. "You will scrub them without magic with the cleaning supplies. I want them to be clean until I can see my reflection on them. Oh, and these cauldrons were used by the first years. So I would be careful what you touch." He couldn't help but prevent the flinch at the idea of cleaning after first years. Heavens knows the entire school wouldn't want to do this as a detention. When he noticed during his conversation with himself, Snape had return to his desk, grading papers. Seeing as he had no other choice, he shed his outer robe, rolled up his sleeves, and moved towards the direction of the cauldrons, while black smoldering eyes followed his movements, especially that of his backside._

_ When he began to start scrubbing, he couldn't stop watching that little perky ass move with his movements. As Potter bend over to reach the cleaning solutions, his butt was sticking in the air, in the most perfect position for fucking. He tried to control himself, this is not what a professor should be thinking of towards their student, even less to the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-burden. Yet his smile when he was happy, the deepness of his eyes which told of his hardships despite hidden behind those monstrous glasses. When he looked in those eyes he did not see Lily, he did reminded of her, but he wasn't her. Years of self-blaming had taken a toll on him soul. He was weary of the world, and was ready to settle down. But with the Dark Lord hanging over his head it would be impossible. The last lover he had, he was forced to take into the meeting, while he had to watch as that disgusting creator rapped him, and then killing him slowly in front of him. Unless he wanted see someone else be killed because of him, he accepted the fact that he would never be able to love someone fully, in fear of them getting hurt. But as he stared at Potter, the person who would, supposedly, one day kill the dark lord. He couldn't help but damn his younger self forever receiving the dark mark. _

_ "Professor I'm done cleaning the cauldrons, and it's almost curfew now...is it okay to go back to my dorms?" He looked up to see Potter's impish face stare back at him. Oh what would he give to pound into that perky ass, and see his face to that of passion and heat, the symptoms of pure hot sex. "Professor I said that I was….." Snape suddenly shot up, causing the chair to fall to the grown. And with a swift movement walked towards Potter. Harry, who was quiet, distracted looking at the chair, which fell, in amazement moved backwards into the table seeing Snape coming closer. With one hand, Snape grabbed both of Harry's hands and forced them against the wall. Spreading his legs with his foot, he put his knee between his legs and pushed up. _

_ Potter gasped in shock as he felt a pressure on his already half hard cock. His green eyes flashed with emotions that were difficult to comprehend. He couldn't stop himself from the rubbing against the thigh which Snape oh so kind had between his legs. Between his legs….Hmm. As his movements and strokes became faster the thigh was moved and he could only whimper with lost. A dark chuckle penetrated the loud gasping. He turned his green eyes. As those callous hand started to move underneath his clothes rubbing the sides of his chest. Slowly removing articles of clothing, he could only look at Snape with wonder. Feeling that he was overdressed, he reached out a tentative hand onto his chest. Slightly shaking started to unbutton the long stream of black buttons till the robes came loose to show a red silk shirt underneath. "Why professor, I wouldn't take you to like red, it being a Gryffindor color and all." The smirk on Snape's face quickly wiped off the cheeky grin, as he started too be nervous after the latter's grin began to grow. Why Potter, you're not going to even remember the color of my shirt or the humidity of this room when I'm done with you."_

* * *

><p>It came to my knowledge that someone rewiewed that in Chapter 1 I used the word muggleborn to describe Harry's situation. Which in fact should have been "muggle-raised" if anyone knows how I can fix this without loosing any reviews or alerts, please tell me.<p>

Anyways, did you guys like it? Was the lime okay? I wasn't too comfortable of writing a confrontation between Snape and Harry, that's why it didn't happen in this chapter. But don't worry, it will happen. Please review, and suggestions are loved! Long chapter, are you guys proud of me!

Snow


	4. Chapter 4

The Potions Conference: Memories

By: snow-leopard-demon24

Warnings: Memories, fragments, terrible spelling, etc.

Italics-Memories

* * *

><p>Sitting on his sofa his image reflected in the mirror and a glass of whiskey in hand. Harry could only feel the loneliness around him. He remembered when he was little, he told himself, he would find his soul mate, have children running around. Someone that he could come back to after work, a person to warm his bed.<p>

At twenty years old, he hasn't completed his goal. But a potential lover was in his grasp. If only Snape would give him time to court him formally, or at least to have a conversation that didn't result in screaming, or even potion ingredients being thrown at him.

Harry had to smile at that memory. Snape was really pissed off at that time. But the reason for Snape's anger made him feel ashamed of himself. He placed the glass in the skink ready for him to clean when he came back. Grabbed his coat and left the house.

As he walked down the streets, businessman hurrying to not be late for work and mother's with their children taking them to work. He couldn't help but feel how it was like when he was a child. The beating's, abuse, and plain disdain for even being alive. Year after year returning to the Dursley's and wishing that he had the confidence to runaway one day.

_Harry Potter could be seen under the window still during the dinner hour, hiding in the bushes at the backyard of number four Privet Drive. If anyone cared to noticed, which surprising by the noisy neighbors, no one did. For Harry had the infamous reputation of a hooligan whom attended St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. While the Dursley's sat on the couch eating the dinner that Harry made a few minutes ago, were listening to the six o'clock news. A report about a married couple whom were trying to run across the world for their honeymoon, created a "those fools" from Vernon, while an updated information about the attack of North Korea on South Korea created a huff from the direction of the sofa. _

_Completely normal and nothing like what Harry was trying to hear about. Seeing a futile cause it was hiding in a bush, which was causing him itches across the skin on his arm that his oversize shirt didn't cover. Harry slithered out of the bushes, grabbing the garden tools and gloves to start pruning Aunt Petunia's famous blood red roses for the summer carnival which she was sure to compete in. As the sun was beginning to set, and he slowly crossed off the chores from the list which Uncle Vernon gave him this morning. He quietly stepped into the house, receiving his annual rations, and walked up the stairs. He stepped over last step which always made a squeaky noise, and into the crowded room which he was given in his fifth year. _

_At the beginning of the summer, Harry tried to create more moving room to allow him to at least a bit of personal space. By pushing all of Dudley's useless junk against the wall and stacking some of them. Which only resulted in towers of stuff, and just barely a touch locked the whole thing over other stacks causing a chain reaction and a mini avalanche whose noise annoyed his Uncle. And he tried to do whatever he can to prevent him from coming anywhere near him._

_A small space in the corner of the room was free of things which he created after rescuing a snake from Dudley and his gang whom found it and tried to kill it by stabbing it with a shovel they probably stole from one of the neighbors. The snake which he rescued, and whom called himself Hisui, told him that he was a Japanese snake which he was stolen from his nest and taken to a foggy wet place. After logging on the computer which the Dursley's bought Dudley last Christmas, and after they all left to a dinner with one of Vernon's potential clients, found out that Hisui was a Ryukyu ao Hebi who are originally from the Okinawa Island, but some were always bred in popular cities in Japan. _

_Hisui was the only form of communication and social interactions Harry had the whole summer. For the Dursley's were ignoring him, and he received a letter from Dumbledore that it wasn't safe to receive any post from anyone, for there was proof that Voldemort was planning on attacking him. Which was never odd, but he didn't receive one single card. As the day of his birthday was coming closer, which he would become of legal age of the Wizarding World. _

_He wasn't looking forward to the Apparating test, after the stories from Mrs. Wesley about splinching body parts, and not even the possibility Mrs. Wesley's sending some of her cooking could make him look forward to his birthday. Even if he knew that he wouldn't have received letters from Ron or Hermione, after the fight he knew that their friendship probably wouldn't ever be the same. Especially after they realized his greatest secret. He expected Ron to lash out on him, screaming, and red faced. Although, Hermione's actions didn't go with her personality. As she slapped him, calling Harry a dirty fag. _

_In the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure. Cursing in his bad lack, made a bee-line toward the door, hoping that the torment of rain would have easily disguised him. Yet, as he walked down the street, casting a notice me not in case of finding any curious muggles who would want to fight with him. The person which he saw at the store, was following him, the rain not even stopping him. As he maneuvered around flooded streets. Twisting and turning, trying to lose the person that was following him. Yet he was no match to persistency, and as he felt someone grab his arm and push him against the wall, Harry couldn't help but remember the first time that he felt the arms around him, and black eyes staring at him intensely._

Harry shook his head; it wasn't good to reminisce the past, especially when it dealt with the Dursley's. As he pushed the door to the local bar that was close to his home, Harry didn't care that it was still one o'clock.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for such the long wait, and as a result you guys still get a terrible chapter. I'm really sorry, I just became a freshman in College and so I don't have time to write at all anymore. So please excuse the terrible writing. If you sill have problems-then become by beta.<p>

Have a wonderful day!

Snow


End file.
